1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a facsimile device, in particular, a facsimile device in which two or more sets of recording paper can be set and one set of recording paper can be changed over to the other one as occasion demands for printing image thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
With respect to the facsimile device, there are some special types of facsimile device such as a type of facsimile device capable of recording images on a recording paper of a size corresponding to that of the received image's data, or another type of facsimile device capable of setting two or more sets of recording paper therein in order to take a countermeasure against becoming out of stock, etc.
In such facsimile device capable of setting two or more sets of recording paper, when the size of the image data is changed or the recording paper gets out of stock during the time period of receiving image data, a set of recording paper being employed is changed over to another set of recording paper. However, it takes a constant long time to change over a set of paper to the other one. When the image data are received in accordance with an ordinary procedure of facsimile correspondence, the image data of next page are transmitted to the facsimile device before finishing to change over the set of recording paper. Therefore, it needs to consume the time for waiting.
Hereupon, in the conventional facsimile device, the time for waiting is consumed by performing a protocol manipulation (preliminary procedure before receiving information such as settings of paper size, transmission speed, reduction or enlargement, coding method, i.e. data compression, etc.) at the receiving side of the facsimile device, and thereby the transmission of the next page's image data is delayed until changing over the set of recording paper is finished completely. Therefore, the image data can be printed out on the appropriate recording paper without causing any deficit (loss) of information.
However, in such conventional facsimile device, since a timing of receiving the image data is delayed by performing a protocol manipulation and the recording paper is changed over to the other one, the communication time may be prolonged thereby and the communication fee may be raised inevitably in accordance with the prolonged communication time. The above-mentioned matters were the problems to be solved in the past.